


Why

by ShyShyMermaid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShyMermaid/pseuds/ShyShyMermaid
Summary: Shortly after they started to sleep with each other.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> A silly one, but I liked the idea, so...  
> I don't own txf

The tenderness of a kiss surprised him, but he quickly, and with pleasure, adapted. Her hands were in his hair and on his neck, so he put his around her waist and gently laid her down and ended on top of her. He could still feel her palms in his hair, running impatiently to his neck and further down.  
Mulder started to unbutton Scully’s shirt, breaking the kiss. His head though stayed within millimetres from her body as he travelled through the path his fingers had prepared. Mulder reached her breasts and started to unbutton her bra, as she moaned.  
“Mulder”  
Groan as a response. She could feel his smile against her bare body. He has just succeeded to undo her bra and now Scully felt his warm fingers slipping under the loose fabrick. She lifted and moaned.  
“Mulder, I can’t” her voice was weak.  
He stopped and lifted his head to look at her with a question in his eyes. The silence that fell right after those words was frightening. Three seconds that preceded her next words felt like eternity to him.

“Your fish. I feel like... they’re watching” he smiled in relief and chuckled, then returned to his previous occupation.  
”I’m serious” she moaned, running fingers through his hair and feeling his smile against her body once again. Mulder rolled off of her, his mouth still in the same place, then picked her up and moved his mouth to her neck. His steps were careful as he walked towards the bedroom. Once they were inside he closed the door with his foot.


End file.
